More Than Meets the Eye
by Roxie Tina Ritchi
Summary: Zach and Cammie are married and have a daughter named Morgan who now attends Gallagher Academy. Like her mother, she has a habit of sneaking out to see a certain boy, who happens to be the son of the boy her mother sneaked out to see years earlier. However, is he really what he says he is? Or is there more to this boy than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, so if it's not the best I'm sorry**

**Zach: *Standing there looking hot***

**Me: Zach! I love you soooooo much! **

**Zach: Ugh, who are _you_?! **

**Me: I'm someone who LOVES you! Can I _please_ own you?!**

**Zach: *Backs away* Creepy...besides Ally Carter owns me and the Gallagher Girl series *walks away***

**Me: Sigh, well you heard him, I don't own super hot Zach or the Gallagher Girl series:(**

Pros And Cons Of Taking Down The COC And Killing Your Boyfriend's (now husbands) Mother

(A list by Cammie Goode)

Pro: They are no longer after you or the ones you love

Con: Killing people, regardless of the reason still leaves you feeling guilty

Pro: You protect future generations from the COC

Con: Taking down such a large terrorist organization makes people in the spy world notice you...something a pavement artist does not enjoy

Pro: You get to avenge your fathers death

Pro: After taking down the Circle, your truly amazing (and hot) boyfriend proposes to you!

_**Cammie's POV:**_

Yup, that's exactly what happened to me. After we took down the Circle of Cavan, Zach took me to this nice, romantic little restaurant that was overlooking the entire city of Paris. Yes you heard that right, Paris, the city of love. There, after joking and talking and having the time of our lives, he popped the question. He can be quite sweet when he wants to, a side of him that he doesn't let other people see that often. It was a night I will always cherish. Shortly after we got married, I discovered I was pregnant! At first I was worried because I knew how much it hurts when a parent goes MIA and is later found KIA, and I didn't want my child to have to go through that pain. But Zach was there for me throughout all this, and it was his idea that we stop taking on missions and concentrate on raising our family. We are still spies though, but now we teach at Gallagher. We both teach Covert Operation. After the Circle was brought down, Solomon went back to concentrating on missions, not teaching, so we replaced him. Not that anyone can replace him, he's basically the text book definition of Covert Operations. So let's just say, we took on his old job. Anyways, on May 24th, our beautiful little daughter Morgan was born. Ironically both my mother and I named our children after our maiden names. For some reason though, I can't see Morgan following this semi-family tradition when she's older. I have a hard time picturing her naming her child Goode Something-or-other, if you know what I mean. Morgan was the perfect little baby, she hardly cried, slept for 9-10 hours every night, and was generally just a bubbly, happy little baby. Zach and I just adored her, and yes, may have spoiled her a bit. But don't judge us, okay? Morgan has my dishwasher blond hair as well as Zach's emerald green eyes. Like me she's a pavement artist, unfortunately, like Zach she can be quite cocky, and smirk... A LOT! As if I didn't get enough smirking from Zach, now there were two smirking Goode's! But I love them both. This year is Morgan's sophomore year, meaning she has Covert Operations for the first time! It'll be fun teaching her, although maybe a little difficult, since Zach and I can't play favorites with her. She has to be treated like anyone else in the class. I know she will do well though, she's a natural born spy.

_**Morgan's POV:**_

Pros And Cons Of Attending A School For Spies

(A list by Morgan Goode)

Pro: It's a school for spies, duh!

Con: Your parents work there and your grandmother's the headmistress (they are always keeping tabs on you)

Pro: Your parents work there and your grandmother's the headmistress (unlike other girls, you get to see you family all the time)

Con: It has the world's hardest curriculum

Pro: There are tons of fantastic secret pathways to disappear in

Con: Your mothers a pavement artist like you and can always find you when you don't want to be found

Pro: The food rocks

Pro: You have the best roommates...EVER!

I looked over at my roommates (and best friends) and smiled. We had been given my moms old room, and since there was only three of us, Sophia Phillips, Roxie Stewart and me, there was still a TON of room. Sophia, Roxie and I had been best friends since we had met back when we all started at Gallagher. Soph's parents are both CIA agents and she can't wait to follow in their foot steps. Sophia's very smart, like seriously smart. Not just smart according to normal standards but overly smart according to spy standards! But that doesn't stop her from being super stealthy and a great spy. Plus, you don't want to get on her bad side, or she will seriously beat you up! She looks quiet and innocent with her light blonde hair that frames her face perfectly and her curious yet trusting looking baby blue eyes. But don't let that fool you! Roxie on the other hand is sort of a trouble causer/adventurous type of spy. Like Sophia, she's super smart, but also likes to see how much she can get away with. Over the years she's pulled us into numerous scrapes, but thankfully she's just as talented getting us out of these little predicaments as she is getting us into them in the first place. She's quite dramatic and can lie without blinking an eye. Even my parents fall for it! Which is a great plus! Rox has her plain brown hair cut super short, and has electric green eyes. We are all inseparable! Right now we had all just arrived back from summer vacation. It was the start of our Sophmore year, meaning...CoveOps!

"Hey Mor," Roxie started "do you think your parents will give you, and us, as your roommates the royal treatments? You know the best assignments, good grades,... the whole nine yards?"

Honestly I had thought of that question a lot, and personally I just couldn't see my parents doing that. Not that I'd admit that, even to my best friends. So I just did what I do best (other than being a pavement artist).

I smirked and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out."

"Well, in that case, we'll just have to make you tell us" was Roxie's chilling response along with an evil glint in her eye. Uh oh!

"Um, that's nice and all" I replied, pretending to stifle a yawn "but I have classes to go to now, so bye!" With that I tore out of the room. I could hear the girls chasing me and Sophia laughing at Roxie and my antics. After around 2 minutes of running (okay, 2 mins and 37 sec) I suddenly stopped, causing the two girls to collide into me. Normal girls would have lost their balance and fallen over, but I'm a Gallagher Girl, so I just stood there, my gaze transfixed on what was before me.

"Wow!" Sophia whispered, not wanting to be any louder in case this was a dream.

"I can't believe we are actually about to enter the Subs!" Roxie gasped

"I know" My intense stare never left the full-length mirror that would grant us access into a part of Gallagher none of us had ever seen.

"And this time we we'll actually get in! It won't just be little freshman Roxie trying to sneak in." I said smirking

"Hey! I had a perfectly..." But we never heard whatever justification Rox had for her little escapade because the optical scanner verified us, a green light went off and the mirror slid aside. I looked at my best friends, who I trusted with my life and said with a grin (yes a real grin, not a smirk)

"This is it!"

"Subfloor 1 and Covert Operations here..." Roxie started

"We..." Sophia continued

"Come!" I finished

With that we stepped into the elevator that had appeared behind the mirror, ready to take us further into Gallagher Academy than any of us three girls had ever been. However, if I had known what lay ahead, I might not have been as ecstatic as I was.

**So that's it for chapter one. I hoped you liked it. Let me know by review or pm. I'll update soon, whenever I finish the next chapter, not according to how many reviews I get because I don't think that's fair to the people that do review. They can't control if others do or not. But still, reviews would be appreciated;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe almost 60 people read my first chapter! I didn't expect anyone to! You guys are all awesome, thanks so much. And a special call out to Ktclaire99, lala45768 and cammieXzachxx for reviewing. Thanks sooooo much, your reviews made my day:)**

**Zach: They read and reviewed because I'm in the story**

**Me: Not true Zach!**

**Zach: Surrrrre *smirks and walks away***

**Me: Sadly I still don't own Zach or the Gallagher Girl series:( Ally Carter does**

**Now without any further ado, chapter 2!**

_Cammie's POV:_

"I still say we should try Mr. Solomon's 'notice things' approach!" I calmly explained to Zach. Okay, so maybe calmly isn't the right word, but I wasn't yelling, I was discussing this with him. I promise you I wasn't really yelling. Seriously, I wasn't...Honestly...

"Gallagher Girl, calm down and stop yelling."

Guess who said that? Even to this day he insists on calling me 'Gallagher Girl'. Right now, like at the start of every year, we were having a lively discussion over how exactly to teach the first day of CoveOp's. Normally we came to a truce, but this year was Morgan's first taste of Covert Operations, so we wanted to leave a memorable impression. However, we simply could not agree on how to do so. Zach wanted to throw the students into a mission right away and see how they would do. On the other hand, I wanted to do what Mr. Solomon had done to my class and I, way back in my Sophomore year. Which was ask a bunch of fairly easy questions (like what's the square root of 21,684,918,564? Which is 147,258 in case your wondering) and then tell them to close their eyes and see how much they've actually noticed. Sadly neither Zach nor I could agree or come to a compromise as of yet.

"You know Gallagher Girl, we could make this a little more interesting" Zach said smirking

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, how about we divide the class into two groups. You teach your half your way, I teach mine my way. Then we'll see whose way works the best."

"Alright, as long as I get Morgan." I replied, hoping he'd agree

"Um...let me think...NO! That wouldn't be fair now would it?" I should have known he wouldn't agree. But it wouldn't be fair if he got her either. As if reading my mind he continued on;

"But since it wouldn't be fair for me to get her either, I say we draw names to see who gets who"

"I guess that sounds fair." I started "Oh, and after we see who wins, we both have to teach according to the winner's style."

"Now Gallagher Girl, where the fun in that?" Zach winked at me and then smirked "It's an okay idea for part of the outcome, but as I said earlier I want to make things a little more interesting. So how about if I win you have to give me $1000 plus all your M&M's for a year and if you win I'll give you 20 bucks."

"Oh, I think someone's scared of losing. That's why you say you only have to pay $20 if you lose." I taunt him

"What?! Me scared!" Zach scoffs, "NEVER! Okay fine, $1000 either way. Deal?"

"Deal" I reply, "But drop the whole thing with the M&M's" I seriously NEED my M&M's to survive!

Zach laughs, "Yeah okay, now let's draw to see who we get."

In the end I end up with Emma Clark, Rachelle Anderson, Alexandra Belden, Jasmine Thompson, Payton Collins, Taylor Moore, Ashley Nelson and Sophia Phillips (Morgan's roommate) That means I didn't get Morgan, Zach did:( Which would be why, once again he was smirking (big surprise there!) Seriously, that guy can be quite infuriating and immature at times. But I'm still madly in love with him, for some reason or other. In addition to getting Morgan, Zach also got her other roommate Roxie Stewart, as well as Kelly Brooks, Rose Price, Katy Ford, Madison Evans, Sarah Olson and Kierra Peterson. Now that we had that figured out, all we had to do was wait for the students to get here.

_Morgan's POV:_

After what seemed like hours (but was actually only 1 min and 58 secs) we arrived in the Subs. As my friends and I walked silently in awe to the classroom, I wondered what lay ahead. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Not wanting to break this awed silence, we all continued to walk through the maze of frosted glass until we arrived in front of the classroom. We all exhaled simultaneously as we stood before the room where our future as spies officially began.

"Come on," I smiled trying to break the tension "It's just my parents, nothing to be scared about."

"Oh, I'm not scared." Roxie stated, because, well, it's Roxie, she's not scared of ANYTHING (except maybe blue radioactive weevils, but that's another story)

"Yeah," Sophia agreed "It's not scary per say, just sort of a big deal. I mean we're starting CoveOps! Our whole future as spies balances on this. It's the foundation of our careers! Isn't that a little overwhelming?"

"Well let's not keep our futures waiting" And with that I pushed open the door and entered the room. There I saw most of my sisters had already arrived and were seated around the stainless steel tables. I smiled at my parents before sitting down. 47 seconds later, the rest of the class arrived and my mom spoke up.

"Hello everyone! I'm Cammie Goode and this is my husband Zach Goode and we will be your CoveOps teachers this year. So welcome to you first year of Covert Operations. This is very exciting for you no doubt. This year, we will be teaching the class a little differently from normal though"

A murmur of worry passed through the class. What did my mom mean by different? We didn't have to wait long to find out because she continued;

"Don't worry, I don't mean different in a bad way, more like we'll be trying out a couple different teaching methods."

"Exactly!" My dad budded in (he does that a lot, which irks my mom) "So I'll be teaching some of you, and Cammie will be teaching the other half of you."

Oh, that's interesting. I wonder why my parents are doing this, I'll have to ask them later. Honestly I don't really know who I want to teach me. My mom is a great teacher and would properly help teach me how to be an even better pavement artist. But at the same time, my dad's a great teacher too and I get along with him great. Mom says we're like two smirking peas in a pod. But I didn't have to ponder who was going to teach me for long, because my mom read out a list of who was with who.

" Emma Clark, Rachelle Anderson, Alexandra Belden, Jasmine Thompson, Payton Collins, Taylor Moore, Ashley Nelson and Sophia Phillips are with me and Morgan Goode, Roxie Stewart, Kelly Brooks, Rose Price, Katy Ford, Madison Evans, Sarah Olson and Kierra Peterson are with Zach"

Hmm...dad was going to teach me. This should be fun! Plus Rox is with me too, which equals guaranteed fun/adventure. Too bad Sophia's not with us though:( Then my dad spoke up;

"Okay everyone that's with me come on, we're going to town for an assignment."

Rose, Sarah and Kelly squeaked with excitement (yes, actual squeakage!) Roxie and I exchanged an 'Oh this is going to be fun!' look before hurrying to follow my dad. As we were leaving I heard my mom say to the remaining students;

"Okay class, what's capital of Vanuatu?" That's easy! Port Vila, everyone knows that. I hope my mom's class gets more exciting, for her sake as well as the students in her half of the class. With that I continued following my dad. Little did I know that this little 'mission' would change my life forever!

**There's chapter 2. I normally won't update daily, because of school but it's the weekend so I had more time. I'll try to update 2-3 times a week though. So how do you like the little competition between Cammie and Zach? Who do you think will win? Next chapter we'll meet the boy who will change everything! Are you excited? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting Jason

**Oh me goode(ness)! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating, I've been really busy with school and work and have worked every weekend:( Anyways a big thank-you to everyone who took the time to read my story. And an extra big thanks to everyone who favorited/followed my story and to and Krazykid500 for reviewing. You guys seriously rock!**

**Me: Psst!**

**Roxie and Sophia: What?**

**Me: Your Morgan's roommates, right?**

**R and S: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Well Soph, your like super smart and Roxie you are goode at thinking up evil plans, right?**

**R and S: Yeah, so...?**

**Me: So I was wondering,.. *whispers***

**R and S: No we will NOT come up with a plan to help you own the Gallagher Girls series! Ally Carter owns it and you NEVER will!**

**Me: Sadly their right:( But I do own Roxie, Sophia, Morgan, their class as well as a certain boy in this chapter. Mwah ha ha ha ha!**

Morgan's POV:

By the time we got to town I was basically jumping up and down with excitement. Not literally of course, because being the truly awesome spy that I am, I never let my emotions show too much. After all, rule number 7 in the 'Spies Survival Guide Version 6' clearly states that as a spy you can NEVER be too careful with your emotions. I've heard spy horror stories about missions being compromised because their emotions were a little too visible. Not like that would ever happen to me, because I'm just too Goode for that;) Okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little too cocky but that's my dad's fault, I get it from him. Speaking of my dad, he chose that instant to speak up.

"Alright ladies, are you ready to begin the best approach to CoveOps?"

He then smiled his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile, a smile I know well because, well frankly I use it a lot.

"What exactly does it entail?" I asked, since we kinda needed to know that.

My dad grinned and said "Did you guys ever play hide-and-go-seek as kids?"

Of course I did! I was an expert at that game. Even my parents couldn't find me. I was a natural born pavement artist even at a young age. I didn't really see what hide-and-go-seek had to do with our mission though. At least I didn't until my dad spoke up;

"Hide-and-go-seek seems pretty elementary perhaps. But as a spy it is something you have to be perfect at. If your not it will all come crashing down. Ms. Peterson, where is the best hiding place?"

"In plan sight." Kierra replied automatically

"Correct and why is that, Ms. Stewart?"

"Because your tail will not expert you to be in such an obvious place. As long as you blend in you all set." Roxie stated

"Exactly, and what is someone who can easily blend in called, Ms. Olson?" My dad asked winking at me.

I knew the answer even before I heard Sarah reply "Pavement artist". Man, if this is what we are learning today, I am going to have soooooo much fun! Did I mention I'm an expert pavement artist?

"Yes, so today hide-and-go seek gets real. For spies it a matter of life and death."

A hush fell over the entire sophomore class, as the fact that such an innocent seeming game could have deadly results in our line of work, sunk in.

"In the traditional game of hide-and-go-seek, there are the hiders and the finder or in spy terms the tailers and the tailees. Today some of you will have the chance to be the tailers and others the tailees. Fortunately today is the day of Roseville's big football game, so there will be lots of people out there making this more challenging. Tailers will be Kelly, Sarah and Rose. Tailees, Morgan, Roxie, Kierra and Madison. Here's some basis comms units" he said, passing out an assortment of necklaces, eyeglasses and buttons. I grabbed a necklace and quickly put it on, the rest did likewise.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in, and you haven't learnt most of it yet seeing as this is your first day of CoveOps, but I just want to see how you'll do. So goode luck ladies. Tailers, you guys will go ahead to the game. Tailees, you'll stay here."

With that Kelly, Katy, Sarah and Rose took off, ecstatic that their first CoveOps mission was starting. After they left my dad turned to Kierra, Roxie, Madison and I.

"If I let you ladies go as is, I think this assignment would be over a little too quickly, don't you? Miss Brooks, Price and Ford would know exactly who you are and what you look like and find you almost immediately. In fact they'll expect you guys to look like yourselves. So lets shake it up. Normally you guys wouldn't learn the art of disguise until your Juniors, but I think we can make an exception this time, don't you?" With that he pulled out a box full of wigs, glasses, colored contacts and a variety of bags, clothes and shoes.

"Grab whatever you'd like to help change you appearance, then hit the bathroom at the store over there and get changed. Then go to the game, act like normal teenage girls and try to avoid being seen for two hours. Got it?"

We all nodded and then grabbed some stuff and left the van that had carried us all to town. As we walked toward the store, I couldn't help but smile, this was going to be sooooo much fun!

After changing, my emerald green eyes had been changed to sky blue and my dishwasher blond hair was now poker straight and dark brown. Also instead of my uniform, I now wore skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a faded pink Garage hoodie, hoop earrings and black Uggs. As I turned to leave the restroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I could hardly recognize myself! This was a pavement artists dream, I could easily blend in! As I walked out, I saw Roxie, Kierra and Madison, or at least I assumed that's who they were, but they looked as different as I did!

"Are you guys ready?" I asked

"You bet!" Kierra responded

"Oh yeah" Madison grinned

"Bring it on!" Roxie smirked (smirk stealer!)

"Then lets go!" With that we walked toward the game, super elated about our first mission. Once we arrived at the field, we quickly split up, making us harder to discover.

Around half an hour, Kelly, Katy, Sarah and Rose realized that we were definitely not at the game as ourselves. Within 15 minutes Madison had been found. 20 minutes later, it was just Roxie and I as Kierra had been spotted. We now had around 55 minutes to kill without being seen. (well technically 54 minutes and 32 seconds) I saw Katy coming up so I quickly got in line for the concession stands, pretending to be a normal girl buying a snack. She fell for it and continued walking by, not noticing me.

I bought a Sprite and a bag of popcorn and sat down in the bleachers, pretending to be a normal teenage girl enjoying the football game and not a teenage spy-in-training on her first mission. Things were running pretty smoothly, I saw Rose walk by, her gaze sweeping over me, not even noticing me. Everything was going goode (obviously, a mean I am Goode) until, well things started going not so goode. One second the seat next to me was empty and the next a boy around my age sat down. He was around 5`9 and had floppy blond hair and piercing, menacing looking steel blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful, haven't seen you around here before." he said, to me I assume since he was staring right at me. Um, okay this guy was kinda forward and making me a little uncomfortable, but I had to stick to my legend.

"Yeah I'm just visiting."

"Oh well in that case why don't you and I go on a little date while your here?" he said with a wink

Okay, this guy was very, very forward. Not goode!

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied. "I'm actually here visiting my boyfriend"

Score for me, goode response Goode!

"Oh really" he replied, "Who's your boyfriend? Cuz I'm pretty sure your just making him up to play hard to get"

Ahhhhh, now what?! I knew I had to think of someone fast, I couldn't just make up a name because he would probably know all the kids in Roseville. I was starting to panic (NEVER a goode thing for a spy)

because I knew that every second it takes your cover to recall something they should know is a second closer to everything going wrong. And that's when it happened. You know the old saying `Saved by the bell`? Well I was saved by the winning touch down. As it was scored, the crowd started cheering and calling out their heros name. All I could hear was people chanting "Jason! Jason! Jason!" and "YEAH!" I looked out to the field and saw the team all gathered around one player, who I assumed was Jason. His jersey said Abrams so I turned to the boy beside me and said with a smirk;

"Jason Abrams"

He looked a me incredulously as well as with a hint of amusement.

"Reeeeeally" he said drawing out the word. "Then I guess you won't mind if we go have a little chat with him then."

And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me down toward the field. Now as a Gallagher Girl I could have easily beaten him up and gotten out of there, but I could not compromise myself. Questions might be raised if a seemingly innocent looking girl beat up and guy like Mr. Creepy Forward Dude, especially if I used the Pendukum Manoeuvrer. So I meekly went along, allowing him to physically drag me to the field. Fortunately by now the crowd had dispensed a bit so Jason wasn't totally surrounded anymore. Still I was pretty worried, what would happen when Jason denied knowing me because obviously I'm not actually his girlfriend. But I put on a mask and didn't allow my worry to show. In the back of my mind though, I was wondering what would happen when my cover was blown, would my dad step in and help? Then suddenly we were in right behind Jason.

"Yo Jason!"

Jason turned and looked back. When he saw who called him he scowled and replied;

"What do you want Erik?"

Oh, so Mr. Creepy Forward Dude's name was Erik, interesting. But I think my name for him fits him better.

"This girl here," he began, motioning toward me "claims to be your girlfriend. Any comments" ...I mean Erik (what can I say, old habits die hard) looked waaaaay too smug. I turned to Jason pleading and begging him with my eyes to say I was and make Erik leave. Then the unthinkable happened, Jason put his arm around my waist, pulled me toward him and said;

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend, so stop harassing her and get out of here!"

Erik's face was priceless, he sooooo wasn't expecting that. Either was I but once again, spy! With that Jason guided me away, leaving Erik scowling and grumbling behind. Once out of earshot I looked up at Jason and smiled.

"Thanks soooooo much. I'm soooo sorry about that. He was just being so,...ugh!"

Jason chuckled and looked down at me, " Yeah he has a reputation for being like that. Glad I could be of assistance"

Now that I actually had time to actually look at Jason, I noticed that he was 6'2, had wavy brown hair and luscious chocolate brown eyes that you could easily get lost in. Whoa! Hold up Morgan, did you actually just think that?! What is your problem, you do NOT need more boy drama, I think you've had enough for one day.

"So, anyways I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Jason asked

Now I know that Erik had just asked me this and the results had been quite disastrous, but when Jason asked he seemed so cute and, and, and...you need to get a grip Morgan! Hmm...what to say to turn him off and get back to my mission...Oh I know!

"Actually no I'm not" I reply, "I actually go to Gallagher Academy and am just on a school outing."

There, that will turn him off for sure, he'll give me the Gallagher Glare and leave me standing on the field. Except he didn't! This boy is so unpredictable!

"Oh that's cool. I know that lots of people HATE you guys for some reason, but personally I have nothing against you." he said smiling. That smile just made me melt inside...STOP IT MORGAN!

"I'm Jason Abrams by the way" he continued, sticking out his hand.

I politely took it and shook it, in a way that would make Madame Dabney proud "Morgan Goode" I said automatically before realizing I gave him my real name. Opps, well it's not like he's going to track me down and kill me so I guess it doesn't really matter. As soon as I said my name Jason's eyes got a glint in them. Most people wouldn't pick it up, but as a spy I did. It was gone almost as quickly as it appeared, but I could have sworn it was a look of recognition. That couldn't have been though, I must have been mistaken. Little did I know that if I had went with that gut feeling, maybe, just maybe, I would have been able to stop things from entering a downward spiral.

**Okay, so there's chapter 3. I made it longer than normal to make up for my lack of updating. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up sooner, I have more ideas now which will help. Hope you liked this chapter, review please.**


End file.
